Test de Survie
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Tout commença quand Albus reçu un superbe questionnaire moldu... et il s'empressa de l'envoyer à tous ses compères. Rires au rendez vous! Bientôt de nouveaux personnages!
1. Rogue

**Le test de survie, partie un**

_N/A : Je reviens en force avec cette fic que je trouve particulièrement hilarante, autant à lire qu'à écrire! Malheureusement, elle à été écrite avant la lecture des tomes cinq et six… Sauf que j'ai voulu la garder dans sa version originale. Malgré que j'ai fait quelques petits changements. Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Votre nom**: Severus Rogue

**Comment vous sentez-vous**: Irrité. C'est une interruption qui n'est pas la bienvenue durant cette stupide correction de devoirs qui servent à me faire perdre mon temps.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi**: Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de manger ce que je mets dans mes potions.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue**: Si durant mes années de vie je n'ai pas voulu toucher à du poisson, pourquoi diable un corps nu m'en donnerais l'envie?

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité**: Ais-je déjà considéré l'hétérosexualité? Rien de tout cela.

**Votre sexe**: Homme.

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure**: Probablement quelque chose avec plus de chance.

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous**: Utilise "Endoloris" jusqu'a ce que vous soyez sur le sol a implorer votre pardon. Que Merlin vous aide si vous brisez mon nez en me frappant.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous...**: M'en vais. Sincèrement, cette femme moldue serait supposée m'intéresser?

**Votre café favori**: Je ne bois pas du café. Je bois du thé.

**Votre politique de vie**: Tout ce qui peut me laisser vivant.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien**: J'espère que votre camisole de force est de la bonne taille.

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète**: Oui, bien sur…

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous**: Assez stupide pour avoir accepter de faire ce test quand Albus me l'a mis sous le nez.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide**: Tout dépend de qui vous parler. Un grand nombre de mes élèves me trouve stupide.

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être**: Severus Rogue.

**Votre fruit préféré**: Bananes. Oui Albus tu as sûrement renversé du thé sur ta table et tu le mérite pour m'avoir fait répondre à une telle question.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous...** : Je ne vais pas a la plage. Vous croyez vraiment que présenter mon intimité a des moldus inconnus m'intéresse?

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie**: Une fois vivait un garçon qui décidât d'aider le bon camp en prétendant être plus diabolique qu'il n'était vraiment. De ce fait il se détruisit lui-même. Il se rendit compte alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait pas d'importance. Tous ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés furent tués, et par le fait même quelqu'un d'autre qui ne fit absolument rien a part rester dans son berceau gagna tous les crédits. Va te faire foutre Potter.

**Que pensez-vous de l'art contemporain**: Merde de Moldu.

**Aimez-vous être nu**: Pas particulièrement. Voyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose sur mon bras gauche qu'il est difficile a ne pas remarquer.

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz**: Le nom ne m'inspire pas confiance.

**Gaucher ou droitier**: Droitier.

**Êtes vous intelligent**: Je vais être égoïste et répondre "D'après toi?"

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous**: Possiblement deux.

**Combien de percing avez-vous**: Aucun.

**Quel a été votre premier mot**: Vice, je crois.

**Êtes-vous superstitieux**: Non.

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope**: Non.

**Portez-vous des verres de contact**: Ma vue est parfaite.

**Un appareil dentaire**: Et mes dents aussi.

**Pouvez vous conduire**: Si je le voulais, oui.

**Ronflez-vous**: Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayer de m'écouter en dormant.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes**: Enveloppes?

**Garder vous un journal**: Non.

**Jouer vous d'un instrument**: Piano.

**Aimez-vous danser**: Tout dépend entièrement de mon partenaire. Danser avec une femme peut rendre l'expérience plus satisfaisante.

**Aimez-vous chanter**: Non.

**Êtes vous bon a cela**: Malheureusement, oui. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que j'aime chanter.

**Parler vous au téléphone**: Équipement moldu.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez**: Les cachots sont certainement confortables.

**Êtes vous organisé**: Oui.

**Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes**: Je ne porte pas de chaussettes.

**Êtes vous timide**: Je préfère "réservé".

**Parler vous a vous-même**: Oui. Quand je veux parler à quelqu'un d'intelligent.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale**: Non. Demander à ma classe du matin.

**Êtes vous vierge**: Non.

**En êtes-vous fier**: On ne peu pas en être fier ou embarrassé. C'est juste "comme ça".

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation**: Quand j'en ai envie.

**En Dieu**: Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?

**Aux fantômes**: Mais d'où sortez-vous!

**Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot"**: Non mais je crois au géants que ses stupides moldus confondent avec "Bigfoot".

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir**: Celui de la sagesse.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille**: Je ne vais pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne vais pas me marier ou même dormir avec une femme. La prochaine fois Albus, enlève ce genre de questions qui me font perdre mon temps.

**Votre garçon**: Voir plus haut.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations**: Toujours.

**Ou voulez vous aller**: Retourner à mes recherches.

_Avez-vous...?_

**Été embrasser?** Oui.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** Qui, au nom du ciel, aurait une idée si dégoûtante?

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Je ne conduit pas.

**Été en amour?** Oui.

_Votre... préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Un produit coûteux que ma donner la mère de Malfoy.

**Dentifrice?** N'importe lequel.

**Savon?** Un autre produit donner par la mère de Malfoy.

**Soupe?** Toutes, en général.

**Pièce?** Ma salle de travail.

**Instrument?** Piano.

_Autre/Ou..._

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Thé.

**Grand ou petit?** Grand.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Les deux.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt? **Albus...Je vous préviens...

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** D'accord, peut-être vous VOUS avez un béguin sur eux Albus, mais pas moi.

**Jeans ou chandail?** Robes. Jeans si je devait choisir.

**Rose ou lys?** Mauvaises herbes. Quelqu'un doit savoir apprécier l'inattendu.

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera?** Serais-je déplaisant en disant, les deux?

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** Non.

**Un meilleur ami?** Non.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous..._

**Pleurer?** Non.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Pas a ma connaissance.

**Acheter quelque chose?** Je n'achète rien.

**Été malade?** Non. J'ai des potions pour me guérir, si jamais.

**Été voir un film?** Non.

**Été dans un restaurant?** Non.

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Non.

**Écrit une lettre?** Non.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Non.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** "Béguin" est un terme juvénile.

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Oui.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** Diable non!

**Parler avec vos parents?** Les deux sont morts et enterrés. Je crois que c'est un bon argument. Vous voulez peut-être que j'aille m'asseoir devant leur tombes et parler à de la pierre?

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** Qui a besoin d'un ami pour cela?

_Est-ce que vous..._

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Bien sur que non.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un?** Encore une fois, "béguin" est un terme juvénile et je refuse de jouer à ce jeu.

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Jamais.

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** ...

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Pierre. Gris. Je ne vais pas essayer d'aimer le décrire puisque ce n'est que pierre.

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** CD?

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** En faisant d'importantes recherches.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** Ce matin, et j'en prendrai une autre quand j'aurai terminé ce maudit questionnaire stupide.

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Extrêmement.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Toujours.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Quelques fois.

**Portez-vous des pyjamas?** Non. Chemises de nuit.

**Votre signe astrologique? **Poisson.

**Quel heure est-il?** Quelque part passé minuit.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** C'était horrible Albus, et si vous m'en donner d'autres, je vais faire quelque chose avec votre thé.


	2. Drago

**Le test de survie, partie deux**

**Votre nom?** Drago Malfoy

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** Fier. Je me sens tel un Malfoy. Et surpris que Rogue nous donne un questionnaire comme devoir.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** Je préfère le saumon.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Je n'ai jamais essayer, mais ça pourrais s'avérer intéressant. Sur un sang-pur, bien entendu.

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** Non. Mon père me l'interdit.

**Votre sexe?** Masculin. Drago n'est pas un nom de fille, que je sache.

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** Un empereur, un pharaon, un roi.

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** J'appel Grabbe et Goyle et je le dis à mon père pour que vous soyez renvoyez.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous...?** Elle est belle, mais c'est une moldue.

**Votre café favori?** A la vanille.

**Votre politique de vie?** Être un Malfoy, tout simplement.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** Moi, un ange? Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne... Aller voir Saint-Potter.

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** Quelques fois.

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** Je ne suis pas stupide.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide?** Les seules personnes qui me trouvent stupide sont Potter et Cie. Les autres me respectent, sinon ils auront affaire a mon père.

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Draco Malfoy.

**Votre fruit préféré?** J'ai un penchant pour les fraises.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous...?** Je n'irai pas sur une plage nudiste, mais si j'irais, se serait pour faire jalouser les gens, et faire tomber les sorcières sous mon charme.

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie.** Un jour un enfant parfait fut né, Drago Malfoy. Durant 11 ans il fut enseigné par ses parents, et il entra à Poudlard bien plus intelligent que cet idiot de Potter. Il alla à Serpentard, se fit respecter par les élèves. Puis un jour il reçu un questionnaire étrange de la part d'un de ses professeurs et dut y répondre.

**Que pensez vous de l'art contemporain?** Connais pas.

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Oui. Je suis fier de ce que je montre.

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** Nom étrange.

**Gaucher ou droitier?** Gaucher.

**Êtes vous intelligent?** Je suis un Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Une seule.

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Aucun.

**Quel a été votre premier mot?** C'était : encore.

**Êtes-vous superstitieux?** Oui.

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Non.

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Ma vue est parfaite.

**Un appareil dentaire?** Pas besoin.

**Pouvez vous conduire?** Il y a des chauffeurs pour ça, non?

**Ronflez-vous?** Non.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** M'enfin, il y a des serviteurs pour cela. Beurk.

**Garder vous un journal?** Non.

**Jouer vous d'un instrument?** Non.

**Aimez-vous danser?** Pas vraiment.

**Aimez-vous chanter?** Non.

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Aucune idée.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** Équipement moldu.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez?** Le manoir Malfoy est spacieux et confortable.

**Êtes vous organisé?** Oui.

**Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes?** Quelques fois, et puis?

**Êtes vous timide?** Pas dutout.

**Parler vous a vous-même?** Bien sur que non!

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** Non. Le matin, je dors!

**Êtes vous vierge?** Oui.

**En êtes-vous fier?** Non.

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Non.

**En Dieu?** Non plus.

**Aux fantômes?** Qui ne crois pas au fantômes!

**Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot"?** Non.

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** 17 ans.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Angéla.

**Votre garçon?** Shawn.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** Non.

**Ou voulez vous aller?** Dormir.

_Avez-vous...?_

**Été embrasser?** Oui.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** Oréo?

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Si un chauffeur conduit mal, il est renvoyé.

**Été en amour?** Oui.

_Votre... préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Un produit de Mère.

**Dentifrice?** Le produit sorcier "Friduldent".

**Savon?** Un autre produit de Mère.

**Soupe?** Minestrone.

**Pièce?** Ma chambre.

**Instrument?** Violon.

_Autre/Ou..._

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Chocolat chaud.

**Grand ou petit?** Grand.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Nouveau.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Ce sont des moldues.

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** Ce sont des hommes... et des moldus.

**Jeans ou chandail?** Robes. Chandail si je devait choisir.

**Rose ou Lys?** Rose. Cette fleur est douce et tranchante a la fois.

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera? **Ce que c'est. Je ne crois pas en la divination alors je ne dit pas "Ce que se sera".

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** Non.

**Un meilleur ami?** Grabbe et Goyle ne sont pas vraiment des amis.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous..._

**Pleurer?** Non.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Je ne crois pas.

**Acheter quelque chose?** Mes serviteurs font ce travail.

**Été malade?** Non.

**Été voir un film?** Non.

**Été dans un restaurant?** Je préfère la cuisine maison.

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Non.

**Écrit une lettre?** Oui. A mon père.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Non.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** Je n'ai de béguin pour personne!

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Non. A moins qu'insulter Potter soit sérieux.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** Euh… Pas vraiment, non.

**Parler avec vos parents?** Je leur ai écrit.

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** Grabbe et Goyle sont la pour ça.

_Est-ce que vous..._

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Non, ils sont gris naturellement.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un?** J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Peut-être quand j'était enfant.

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il? **J'aimerais avoir un serpent, ou un dragon dans le dos.

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Brun. Il est fait en bois.

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** CD?

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** J'ai jouer au Quidditch dans mon stade personnel.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** Ce matin, et j'en prendrai une autre quand j'aurai terminé ce devoir.

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Pas vraiment.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Non. Même quand j'aimerais l'être…

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Quand j'insulte Potter et Cie, oui.

**Portez-vous des pyjamas? **Oui. Mais je préfère les boxer.

**Votre signe astrologique?** Capricorne.

**Quel heure est-il?** Environ 21:00.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** Pas si mal. J'espère avoir une bonne note.


	3. Dumbledore

**Le test de survie, partie trois**

**Votre nom?** Albus Dumbledore

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** Très bien. J'adore ce genre de test moldu. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** Oui et c'est délicieux!

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Non. De toute façon, c'est une question bien trop personnelle..

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** Pas même en 150 ans de vie.

**Votre sexe?** Je suis un homme, même si j'ai de longs cheveux.

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** Je suis tellement vieux que je ne crois même pas en avoir une!

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** Je vous laisse faire. La sagesse, ça s'apprend. De toute façon, j'ai un bouclier magique tellement puissant, que vous ne pourriez pas me toucher.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... ?** Je lui demande un autographe. Elle chante vraiment bien! _Oops I did it agaiiin!_

**Votre café favori?** Je n'aime pas la caféine.

**Votre politique de vie?** Le bien est toujours vainqueur.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** Peut-être...

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** Non.

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** Je suis stupide mais de façon intelligente.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide?** Prenez Lucius Malfoy qui tient absolument a ce que je sois renvoyé. Je ne m'en fait pas avec ça. Ca leur passera.

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Un sorcier très puissant.

**Votre fruit préféré?** Les pêches.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous... ?** J'effraies tout le monde. Je sais, j'y suis aller la semaine dernière.

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie**. Je suis, j'étais, je serai.

**Que pensez vous de l'art contemporain?** J'adore!

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Pas vraiment. Mais je suis plus a l'aise, seul.

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** J'en mange toujours!

**Gaucher ou droitier?** Les deux.

**Êtes vous intelligent?** Tout dépend de votre quotient, je peux être intelligent ou stupide.

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Une seule.

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Aucun.

**Quel a été votre premier mot?** C'était : Pôpa.

**Êtes-vous superstitieux?** Non.

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Non.

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Des lunettes.

**Un appareil dentaire?** Un dentier, est-ce que ça compte?

**Pouvez-vous conduire?** Non. Snif.

**Ronflez-vous?** Oui, ma femme n'aimait pas ça.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** Bien sur qu'oui, je ne veux pas que les lettres tombent.

**Garder vous un journal?** Depuis mon enfance.

**Jouer vous d'un instrument?** Accordéon.

**Aimez-vous danser?** J'aime les danses en ligne!

**Aimez-vous chanter?** Oui.

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Non, Je chante trop faux.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** Souvent, avec ma fille.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez?** J'adore mon bureau et Poudlard, il y a toujours des choses a découvrir.

**Êtes vous organisé?** Non. Tout traîne...

**Dormez vous avec vos chaussettes?** Oui, ça garde au chaud.

**Êtes vous timide?** Oui. Dans mes premières années en tant que directeur, je bégayais.

**Parler vous a vous-même?** Souvent, ça passe le temps.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** Je me lève à 5 heures du matin.

**Êtes vous vierge?** Non. J'ai une fille. Je ne l'ai quand même pas eu par magie! ... Hum... bon, passons...

**En êtes-vous fier?** Bah.

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Oui. Je crois que je vais devenir une fourmi.

**En Dieu?** Oui.

**Aux fantômes?** J'opterais pour une réponse positive.

**Croyez vous en "Bigfoot"?** Oui... Attendez, c'est bien de Hagrid dont on parle?

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** 102 ans. C'est à cet âge que j'était professeur de métamorphose, et que j'aurais pu changer Tom Jedusor.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Minerva.

**Votre garçon?** J'en ai pas, et ne pense pas en avoir.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** Non.

**Ou voulez vous aller?** A la grande salle. J'ai faim.

_Avez-vous...?_

**Été embrasser? **Oui.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** ... C'est si difficile de s'en empêcher!

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Oui. Un jour, j'ai foncer dans la tour de pise...

**Été en amour?** Oui.

_Votre... préféré?_

**Shampooing?** L'Oréal Kids.

**Dentifrice?** Cresh!

**Savon?** Ivory.

**Soupe?** Aux choux.

**Pièce?** Celle avec des pot-de-chambre.

**Instrument?** J'adore la trompette, même si je n'en joue pas.

_Autre/Ou..._

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Chocolat chaud.

**Grand ou petit?** Petit.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Vieux.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Jennifer.

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** Brad Pitt... bien que le choix soit difficile.

**Jeans ou chandail?** Chandail. Surtout en laine.

**Rose ou Lys?** Lys. Ca sens tellement bon!

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera?** Ce que se sera. En tant que directeur, je me dois de savoir le futur.

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** J'ai une femme.

**Un meilleur ami?** Hagrid.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...?_

**Pleurer?** Oui. J'ai manquer les télétubbies.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Toujours.

**Acheter quelque chose?** Je viens d'acheter des chocogrenouille.

**Été malade?** Non.

**Été voir un film?** Oui. J'adore le "Seigneur des Anneaux".

**Été dans un restaurant?** McDonald's

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Oui. J'aime ma fille.

**Écrit une lettre?** A quelques centaines de nouveaux sorciers.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Oui.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** Je suis marié.

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Oui. Mais malheureusement, Fudge n'est pas très sérieux.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un? **Aww.Oui. Harry.

**Parler avec vos parents?** Je ne les ai jamais connus...

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** Je suis un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

_Est-ce que vous..._

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Oui. Réellement, ils sont bruns.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un?** J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, si je me souviens bien.

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Oui. C'est une mauvaise habitude...

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** J'en ai déjà un dans le cou, c'est écrit "A bas l'école"...

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Blanc. En marbre.

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** Evanescence. Vraiment bon.

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** J'ai essayer de trouver un plan pour détruire Voldemort.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** La semaine dernière je crois... Heu non! Le mois passé...

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Oui.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Non.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Tout dépend. Je m'ennuie de Tinky Winky et de Bob l'éponge.

**Portez-vous des pyjamas?** Oui.

**Votre signe astrologique?** Bélier.

**Quel heure est-il?** Environ 19:30.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** Vraiment, je crois que je vais l'envoyer à mon grand ami...


	4. Voldemort

**Le test de survie, partie quatre**

**Votre nom?** Lord Voldemort.

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** En colère. Je me demande bien pourquoi ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore m'envoie un truc pareil.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** Non. Je haie cette... sorte de repas.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Vous mériteriez de mourir pour une telle question.

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** Bien sur que non, imbécile! J'ai pas de temps a perdre, j'ai un monde a gouverner moi!

**Votre sexe?** Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. La magie noire que j'ai utiliser sur moi-même a en quelque sorte... changer mon corps...

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** Satan.

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** Vous ne seriez jamais capable de me frapper, premièrement, et je vous tuerais d'avoir essayer.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous...?** Bien qu'elle soit une moldue, je l'apporterais bien dans mon manoir...

**Votre café favori?** Fort. Très noir.

**Votre politique de vie?** Toujours avoir du pouvoir.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** Non, mais votre pire cauchemar! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** Êtes vous fou!

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** Assez stupide pour avoir laisser un enfant gâcher mon ascension vers la puissance.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide?** Donner moi des noms, ils vont payer.

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Un mage noir très puissant.

**Votre fruit préféré?** Aucun.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous... ?** M'enterrerais dans le sable.

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie.** Vous ne méritez pas de la savoir. Ce que j'étais... c'est du passé.

**Que pensez vous de l'art contemporain? **Ennuyant.

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Non. Je préfère être couvert de noir. De toute façon, mon teint blanc ne va pas bien avec mes yeux.

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** Question idiote. Bien sur que non.

**Gaucher ou droitier?** Droitier pour manger, et le reste de la main gauche… Pas ce « reste » LA!

**Êtes vous intelligent?** Oui. Et si vous osez dire le contraire, je vous tue.

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Je dirais Trois. C'est simple, celle ou j'étais à l'école, l'immortel qui avait tout le pouvoir, et celui qui est né à nouveau.

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Un seul, sur le sourcil.

Bah quoi? On est dans un pays libre.

**Quel a été votre premier mot? **Tuer.

**Êtes-vous superstitieux?** Non.

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Nah.

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Non. J'ai des yeux reptiliens. Ça me fait un certain look.

**Un appareil dentaire?** Non.

**Pouvez vous conduire?** Je hais les voitures.

**Ronflez-vous?** Oui, mais je me jette un sort d'insonorisation.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** Et gaspillé de la salive? Jamais. J'ai des serviteurs pour cela.

**Garder vous un journal?** J'en gardais un, mais on dirait bien que je vais devoir faire le travail par moi-même... (N/A : Journal, tome deux… Wiii!)

**Jouer vous d'un instrument?** Pas à ma connaissance.

**Aimez-vous danser?** Vraiment pas.

**Aimez-vous chanter?** Euh, non.

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Oui. Il parait que j'ai une jolie voix... quand je garde le silence.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** Jamais. C'est un appareil moldu.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez?** Mon manoir est peut-être vieux, mais on y est bien.

**Êtes vous organisé?** Je sais pas, mais je suis pas ordonné.

**Dormez vous avec vos chaussettes?** Non. Je dors sur le sol. Je me transforme en ma forme animagus : Lézard.

**Êtes vous timide?** Réfléchissez quelques secondes... non mais...

**Parler vous a vous-même?** Souvent, je suis le seul qui me comprend.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** Je me lève après l'heure du dîner, sinon je fait un meurtre... au sens figuré bien sur!

**Êtes vous vierge?** Je ne le vous dit pas. C'est pas de vos affaires.

**En êtes-vous fier?** Fichez moi la paix.

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Non!

**En Dieu?** Oui. Dumbledore se prend pour Dieu… Pfft. Je suis plus puissant que lui.

**Aux fantômes?** Qui ne crois pas au fantômes!

**Croyez vous en "Bigfoot"?** Oui... Attendez, c'est bien de ce benêt de Hagrid dont on parle?

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** 16 ans, pour pouvoir re-tuer mon père... et rester aussi beau que j'était.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Je n'aurai pas de fille.

**Votre garçon?** Ni de garçon.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** Idiot, je suis invincible.

**Ou voulez vous aller?** Nulle part.

_Avez-vous..._

**Été embrasser?** Pas de vos affaires mais... non.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** C'est quoi des Oréo?

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Je HAIE les voitures. Arrêter avec vos questions stupides!

**Été en amour?** Oui.

_Votre... préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Shampooing?

**Dentifrice? **Dentifrice?

**Savon?** Savon?

**Soupe?** Au pois.

**Pièce?** Torture.

**Instrument?** Guitare électrique. Rock on!

_Autre/Ou..._

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Café.

**Grand ou petit?** Grand.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Nouveau.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Heu...?

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** Hein?

**Jeans ou chandail?** Aucun. Je préfère les robes.

**Rose ou Lys?** Aucun. Je haie les fleurs. Je suis allergique au pollen.

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera?** Ce que c'est.

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** NON!

**Un meilleur ami?** Le mal.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...?_

**Pleurer? **Non. Je ne sais plus comment, de toute facon.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Jamais. Sauf si c'est pour retrouver Rogue, Dumbledore et Potter.

**Acheter quelque chose?** J'ai acheter des nids de cafard. Je les adores. Bien... c'est Peter qui a été au magasin. Moi je préfère pas sortir...

**Été malade?** Oui. J'ai un petit rhume.

**Été voir un film?** Non!

**Été dans un restaurant?** Bien sur. Je m'imagine entrer au chaudron baveur, tout souriant, demander un bol de soupe. Que d'amour il y aurait dans la pièce…

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Jamais.

**Écrit une lettre?** De menace.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Non, mais il y a longtemps, oui.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** Béguin. Terme enfantin. Je n'aime personne.

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Oui. J'ai donner une mission a Lucius.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** ... Ais-je l'air à vouloir donner des câlins? Distribuer des bonbons, aussi, peut-être?

**Parler avec vos parents?** Ma mère est morte, et j'ai tuer mon père et ses parents. Ca vous donne une idée.

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** J'ai plutôt eut un duel a mort, et je ne considère pas les mangemorts comme des amis.

_Est-ce que vous...?_

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Oui. Parfois ils deviennent jaune.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un?** J'ai dit non.

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir manger depuis ma renaissance.

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** J'ai la marque des ténèbres sur mon ventre.

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Noir.

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** Je ne m'intéresse pas a ses stupidité des BIP de BIP de BIP de moldus!

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** J'ai essayer de trouver un plan pour détruire Dumbledore et Potter.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?**Il y a longtemps... mais je me jette des sorts de propreté.

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Non.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Souvent, et je ne m'en plains pas.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Je serai heureux le jour ou Potter mourra dans mes bras... ce qui veut dire : sûrement jamais, avec cette putain de chance qu'il a.

**Portez-vous des pyjamas?** Je ne porte rien.

**Votre signe astrologique?** Taureau.

**Quel heure est-il?** J'ai pas de montre.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** Je vais vous jeter un mauvais sort par une autre lettre demain.


	5. Harry

**Le test de survie, partie cinq**

**Votre nom?** Harry Potter.

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** Bien. Même si je viens de finir des devoirs en potion et divination.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** Oui. Mais qu'une seule fois, et de plus, je crois qu'ils étaient empoisonnés. Les Dursley m'en avaient donné.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Non, et je ne veux pas essayer.

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** Quelques fois...

**Votre sexe?** Garçon.

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** Je ne crois pas a ce genre de chose. Mais on va dire, quelque chose avec peu de chance.

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** Je combat, j'affronte le danger.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... ?** Je ne fait rien, je ne l'aime pas.

**Votre café favori?** Je n'aime que le thé.

**Votre politique de vie?** Vaincre Voldemort, et continuer à vivre avec les gens que j'aime.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** Non.

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** Oui, quand je me sens mélancolique.

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** Assez stupide pour avoir laisser Queudver s'échapper, en vie.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide?** Les Serpentards en général me trouvent stupide. Peut-être ne voient t'ils que le reflet d'eux mêmes… Eheh. Cassé.

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Le survivant.

**Votre fruit préféré?** J'aime les amandes... Oui je sais, c'est pas un fruit.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous... ?** Je m'en vais et je cherche qui est l'imbécile qui ma jeter l'impero.

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie.** Aller voir dans les livres.

**Que pensez-vous de l'art contemporain?** Très ennuyant.

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Pas vraiment, mais un peu d'air frais ne fait de mal a personne.

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** Après avoir passer 10 ans dans un placard a manger des toast froides au Cheeze Whiz... Vraiment pas!

**Gaucher ou droitier?** Droitier.

**Êtes vous intelligent?** Oui. Mais surtout courageux.

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Une seule.

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Aucun.

**Quel a été votre premier mot?** Je ne sais pas…

**Êtes-vous superstitieux? **Nah.

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Nope.

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Non. J'ai des lunettes.

**Un appareil dentaire?** Non.

**Pouvez vous conduire?** Je vais avoir mon permis l'année prochaine pour aller voir Hermione de temps en temps.

**Ronflez-vous?** Non, je ne crois pas.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** Toujours.

**Garder vous un journal?** J'en avais un.

**Jouer vous d'un instrument?** Le Quidditch, ça compte?

**Aimez-vous danser?** Non. Sauf si c'est avec Cho.

**Aimez-vous chanter?** Non.

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Non. Quand je prends ma douche, on se sauve.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** Tout dépend, Ron me donne mal au oreilles.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez? **Je haie les Dursley. J'ai hâte d'aller chez mon parrain.

**Êtes vous organisé?** Oui et non.

**Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes?** Quelques fois je les oublies...

**Êtes vous timide?** Oui.

**Parler vous a vous-même?** Pas besoin, j'ai deux très bons amis.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** Non. Surtout que la plupart du temps, le matin, c'est Potion.

**Êtes vous vierge?** Heu... Non.

**En êtes-vous fier?** Non.

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Pas vraiment, mais ce serait cool. Je peux toujours rêver que Voldemort va devenir une araignée et que je vais l'écraser avec un soulier.

**En Dieu?** Bah.

**Au fantômes?** Après avoir passé au travers de l'un d'eux, oui.

**Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot"?** Non.

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** Celui où j'aurai la paix. Gner.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Lily.

**Votre garçon?** James.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** Vous voulez rire de moi, la? Il ne se passe pas une seule minute dans ma BIP de vie sans que je sois en danger!

**Ou voulez vous aller?** Chez Sirius.

_Avez-vous...?_

**Été embrasser?** Oui.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** Une seule fois, quand les Dursley étaient partis, j'avais 6 ans...

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Je ne conduis pas encore, mais j'ai déjà foncer dans un saule cogneur avec une voiture volante.

**Été en amour?** Oui.

_Votre...préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Aucun.

**Dentifrice?** Aucun.

**Savon?** Aucun.

**Soupe?** Poulet et nouilles.

**Pièce?** Stade de Quidditch.

**Instrument?** Piano et Violon.

_Autre/Ou...?_

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Chocolat chaud.

**Grand ou petit?** Petit.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Les deux.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Neve. Ça me fait penser à la soupe Campbell.

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** Tom Cruise.

**Jeans ou chandail?** Chandail.

**Rose ou Lys?** Lys. Ca me fait penser à ma mère. En anglais, c'est : Lily.

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera?** Ce que c'est. Je préfère pas penser au futur tout de suite.

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** Nah, mais j'aimerais bien.

**Un meilleur ami?** Ron.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...?_

**Pleurer?** Oui.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Un devoir, ça compte?

**Acheter quelque chose?** Je viens d'aller a Pré-au-lard. Malheureusement, Rogue m'a prit sur le fait et m'a confisquer ma bierre-au-beurre. Le salaud...

**Été malade?** Nah.

**Été voir un film?** Non.

**Été dans un restaurant?** Les Trois Balais.

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Oui... À Cho.

**Écrit une lettre?** D'amour.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Non.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin? **Oui...

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Non. J'ai parler avec Ron. Rien de sérieux.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** Non.

**Parler avec vos parents?** ... J'aimerais bien, mais c'est impossible.

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** J'ai improviser un match de Lutte avec Ron.

_Est-ce que vous..._

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Non, je les laisse verts.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un?** J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, si je me souviens bien...

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Non! Mais Ron oui!

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** J'aimerais avoir un lion sur le bras.

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Je ne sais pas...

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** Pas d'argent.

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** J'ai rester enfermer chez les Dursley sans voir personne.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** Avant que je commence ce test.

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Non.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Souvent.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** J'essaie. ;)

**Portez-vous des pyjamas?** Je ne porte rien.

**Votre signe astrologique?** Lion.

**Quel heure est-il?** Environ 19:00.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** C'était pas très original. Mais je vais l'envoyer à quelqu'un, tiens…


	6. Sirius

**Le test de survie, partie six**

**Votre nom? **Sirius Black le tout puissant.

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** En pleine forme, même si j'ai hâte d'attraper ce salaud de Queudver et être libéré.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** C'est temps ci je me contente de manger ce que mon filleul me donne... C'est-à-dire: un questionnaire stupide... Gner.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Bah je sais qu'il y avait de la nourriture, mais ne me demander pas ce que c'était...

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** Non.

**Votre sexe?** Homme. Mâle. Viril. Gre.

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** Un chevalier combattant les dragons. Je vous jure!

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** Bah, je vous frappe aussi, c'est la moindre des choses, non?

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous...?** Je sais pas c'est qui, et je veux pas le savoir.

**Votre café favori?** Je ne m'en souviens plus, ça fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas prit...

**Votre politique de vie?** Tuer Queudver. Aussi, m'amuser comme un fou et ne pas vieillir.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** Un ange-cornu, ouais. Ange gardien, pas dutout, sauf si c'est pour garder les buts au Quidditch.

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** Non. Mais j'ai écrit un poème un jour pour un devoir : "Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleus, je t'aime ma louve, malgré ton air de bœuf". C'était en étude sur les moldus, et je vais toujours m'en souvenir!

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** Si JE suis stupide, Rogue doit être un attardé mental... Bon bien, ça a l'air que je suis stupide!

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide?** Je leur ai jamais demander. De toute façon, je suis drôle, pas stupide... A moins que je fasse rire de moi a cause que je suis stupide... Bordel!

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Un échappé d'Azkaban. Ça fou les jetons, non?

**Votre fruit préféré?** Les melons d'eau. C'est gros et juteux… Heheh.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous...?** Je m'exhibitionne.

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie.** Heu... Il était une fois un écolier qui avait des amis, mais un d'entre eux était un traître et l'enferma à Azkaban. Durant la même soirée, un autre de ses amis était mort et pendant 12 ans il vécu seul, ayant la réputation d'un traître. A présent il ses échapper et se cache depuis 2 ans. Aujourd'hui il répond à un questionnaire pendant que le traître gambade joyeusement.

**Que pensez vous de l'art contemporain?** C'est vraiment plat.

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Bah ouais.

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** Nah.

**Gaucher ou droitier?** Les deux. Mais surtout droitier.

**Êtes vous intelligent?** Dépend des jours.

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Une seule, je m'appelle pas Severus Rogue!

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Deux. Je dirai pas où…

**Quel a été votre premier mot?** B'zoumy. Et non, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

**Êtes-vous superstitieux?** Non. Vous devriez demander ça a Trelawney, vous en ririez un bon coup!

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Pas vraiment, mais je lis la gazette quand je peut!

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Non.

**Un appareil dentaire?** Non plus. Contrairement à un certain Rogue, j'ai de belles dents.

**Pouvez vous conduire?** Ouais, avant j'avais une moto.

**Ronflez-vous?** Ouais, avant, aucun des maraudeurs pouvaient dormir. C'était drôle, on faisait des batailles d'oreillers en plein milieu de la nuit et... je m'éloigne du sujet.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** J'ai même pas d'enveloppes dans cette putain de caverne.

**Garder vous un journal?** Nah.

**Jouer vous d'un instrument?** Parfois je m'amuse à frapper sur les pierres avec un bâton. On dirait un Xylophone.

Vous savez, c'est emmerdant être dans une caverne avec un Hyppogriffe.

**Aimez-vous danser?** J'adore danser.

**Aimez-vous chanter?** Ouais!

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Je sais pas, mais d'après James qui se bouchait les oreilles... Non.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** J'ai pas l'électricité.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez?** Sérieusement? NON!

**Êtes vous organisé?** Un jour j'ai mit un sous-vêtement sur ma tête, pensant que c'était mon chapeau. Le pire, c'est qu'ils m'ont jamais averti! J'ai encore honte aujourd'hui...

**Dormez vous avec vos chaussettes?** Non. La question est, est-ce que j'AI des chaussettes?

**Êtes vous timide?** Non!

**Parler vous a vous-même?** Pas besoin, j'ai Buck avec moi.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** Non. Même si j'aime voir le soleil levant.

**Êtes vous vierge?** Bien sur que non!

**En êtes-vous fier?** Ouais.

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Non. Sinon je deviendrais quoi, un lion? ... Hé finalement, j'crois que je vais y croire...

**En Dieu? **Ouais.

**Aux fantômes?** Qui ne crois pas au fantômes!

**Croyez vous en "Bigfoot"?** C'est qui lui?

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** Celui de mon adolescence. C'était trop beau.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Lily.

**Votre garçon?** James.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** Pas vraiment.

**Ou voulez vous aller?** Bof... Au manoir de Voldemort pour donner un bon coup de pied au cul a ce con de rat.

_Avez-vous..._

**Été embrasser?** Qui, n'as pas été embrasser! Bon, a pars Rogue...

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** J'ai faim, mais j'ai mon orgueil, quand même! Beurk...

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Quand j'ai commencer à conduire, j'ai foncer dans un arbre. J'ai recommencer mon permis 6 fois...

**Été en amour?** Bien sur que oui, franchement!

_Votre...préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Pour mes beaux cheveux, je me jette un sort de propreté.

**Dentifrice?** Idem.

**Savon?** Idem.

**Soupe?** Au poulet.

**Pièce?** Un endroit douillet avec un lit.

**Instrument?** Le bruit des chips. Bah quoi? J'ai faim…

_Autre/Ou..._

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Chocolat chaud.

**Grand ou petit?** Petit.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Les deux.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Aucune.

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** Je suis bien plus beau qu'eux.

**Jeans ou chandail?** Pantalons de cuir.

**Rose ou Lys? **Je préfère les marguerites.

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera?** Ce que c'est. Faut toujours profiter du moment présent.

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** Nah.

**Un meilleur ami?** Remus.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous..._

**Pleurer?** Oui. Buck ma marcher sur le pied.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Pas vraiment. Sauf peut-être ce chat que j'ai descendu d'un arbre dans ma forme animagus. Bon il a eut une crise cardiaque, mais c'est un détail!

**Acheter quelque chose?** Non.

**Été malade?** Ouais, je fait beaucoup de fièvre.

**Été voir un film?** Non.

**Été dans un restaurant?** J'ai envie, le problème c'est que je suis comme... rechercher. Mmmmm du resto... J'AI FAIM!

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Non.

**Écrit une lettre?** A Harry.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Non.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** Non!

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Bah, Remus il est toujours sérieux.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** Ouais.

**Parler avec vos parents?** Bah… Vous savez… Hem… Passons.

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** Non.

_Est-ce que vous...?_

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Non, je les laisse gris.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un? **J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, si je me souviens bien...

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de me regarder manger, et Buck, je crois qu'il s'en fou pas mal.

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** J'ai un tatoo sur mon bras en forme de cœur sur lequel est inscrit « I love Mary ». Ne me demander pas qui c'est, je ne m'en souviens pas!

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Je n'ai même pas de chambre!

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** Aucun.

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** J'ai essayer de retrouver Queudver, et j'ai rendu visite à mon ami loup-garou.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** Heu... je préfère pas le dire...

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Non.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Souvent.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Je serai heureux le jour ou Queudver sera capturer, que je pourrai manger comme je le veux, vivre avec mon filleul et courir les jupons de nouveau.

**Portez-vous des pyjamas?** Je porte toujours la même robe laide et sale.

**Votre signe astrologique?** J'en ai aucune idée, sérieux.

**Quel heure est-il? **L'heure ou le soleil se couche.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** Ca passe le temps. Mais ça me donne pas quelque chose a manger... Hmmm. De la bouffe…


	7. Trelawney

**Le test de survie, partie sept**

**Votre nom?** Sybille Trelawney.

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** ... Je sens une grande perturbation chez vous.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** Oui.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Non.

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** ... C'est quoi ça? Une maladie? Mon enfant, vous êtes vraiment perturbé...

**Votre sexe?** Femme.

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** D'après mes recherches, j'était un pot de confiture aux carottes de l'an 1834.

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** Je pleure.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... ?** Je lui demande si elle veut connaître son futur.

**Votre café favori?** Je préfère le thé. Le café porte malheur, on ne peut même pas y lire notre avenir!

**Votre politique de vie?** Ne pas mourir.

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** Je prédis que vous allez mourir un jour.

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** Non. Une devin!

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** J'avais prédis que vous me poseriez cette question.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide? **Malheureusement, la plupart des gens n'ont pas de troisième œil et ne peuvent alors pas me comprendre dans mon cheminement vers la perfection de la voyance.

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Sybille Trelawney.

**Votre fruit préféré?** J'adore la mangue.

**Sur une plage nudiste vous... ?** Je me sauve. Ses gens n'ont aucun respect de la société!

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie.** Un jour, une cigogne m'as apporter chez mes parents, désignés par Merlin. Depuis ce temps, j'ai vécu dans l'amour. Puis quand je suis entré à l'école, j'ai commencer à prédire des choses, et a ma grande surprise, elle arrivaient. Depuis ce temps, je suis professeur de Divination.

**Que pensez vous de l'art contemporain?** C'est… divin(Pour ne pas dire devin! Qu'elle bonne blague!).

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Yack!

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** Miam.

**Gaucher ou droitier?** Je préfère lire les lignes de vie dans la main droite.

**Êtes vous intelligent? **Bien sur qu'oui!

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Une seule, mais j'ai un œil en plus.

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Percing? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Quel a été votre premier mot?** Voullermouri (Je crois que ça voulait dire : Vous aller mourir)

**Êtes-vous superstitieux?** EEEEEK! Il ne faut jamais poser cette question, ça porte malheur! Et surtout, surtout, n'écrivez pas le nombre 13 sur une feuille en papier… EEEEEEK! Je suis donc vouer à un an de malheur. Une chance que j'ai pas écrit le nombre 7! … EEEEKKKKK! MA VIE EST FICHUE!

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Surtout pas, ce sont des escrocs!

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Non.

**Un appareil dentaire?** Non plus.

**Pouvez vous conduire?** Je ne sais pas… ce que veux dire ce mot…

**Ronflez-vous?** Non, j'ai demander à ma boule de cristal l'autre jour.

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** Je n'envoie jamais de courier.

**Garder vous un journal?** Oui, depuis que j'ai 4 semaines. Sisi!

**Jouer vous d'un instrument?** Non.

**Aimez-vous danser?** Juste le tango.

**Aimez-vous chanter?** My heart will go onnnnnnnnnnnnn!

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Écouter 20 casseroles qui tombent sur le sol donne un son plus mélodieux que ma voix.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** Fétetone? Hein?

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez?** Mais bien sur! J'ai même un sauna donner par Dumbledore!

**Êtes vous organisé?** Oui… je crois.

**Dormez vous avec vos chaussettes?** Non.

**Êtes vous timide?** Beaucoup.

**Parler vous a vous-même? **Ma boule de cristal fait amplement l'affaire.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** Baille Très matinale.

**Êtes vous vierge?** Je ne le sais pas. Sûrement car la cigogne n'est pas encore apparue à ma fenêtre.

**En êtes-vous fier?** Fière? Mais de quoi?

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Oui.

**En Dieu?** Non.

**Aux fantômes?** Qui ne crois pas au fantômes?

**Croyez vous en "Bigfoot"?** Certainement, Hagrid est un professeur. Attendez… c'est de lui que l'on parle, non?

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** Celui de la perfection.

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Rolande.

**Votre garçon?** Fernand.

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** OUI!

**Ou voulez vous aller?** Heu… Dans un magasin pour Divination.

_Avez-vous..._

**Été embrasser?** Jamais.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet?** Qu'est-ce que des Oréo?

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Une voiture? C'est ce que les moldu mangent dans une boite en carton ça? (N/A : Ca c'est une pizza, pauvre imbécile)

**Été en amour?** Non.

_Votre... préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Heald and Shoulders(C'est comme ça que ça s'écrit, je crois)

**Dentifrice?** Colgate.

**Savon?** Lait de chèvre.

**Soupe?** Won Tong

**Pièce?** Tour d'astronomie.

**Instrument?** La Harpe.

_Autre/Ou...?_

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Chocolat chaud.

**Grand ou petit?** Grand.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Nouveau.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Jen est plus belle. Neve, elle va mourir en avalant un filtre de café.

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt?** Heu…

**Jeans ou chandail?** Jeans.

**Rose ou Lys?** Roses.

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera? **Ce que se sera. Faut bien penser au futur, non?

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** Non.

**Un meilleur ami?** Bouboule Cristal

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...?_

**Pleurer? **Oui.

**Aider quelqu'un?** J'ai dit à Potter qu'il allait mourir, il va sûrement faire plus attention.

**Acheter quelque chose?** Non.

**Été malade?** Oui, j'ai eut une crise cardiaque, mais j'ai survécue… Puisque je vous le dit!

**Été voir un film?** Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette boite.

**Été dans un restaurant?** Non.

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** J'aime Bouboule.

**Écrit une lettre?** Non.

**Écrit dans un journal? **Oui.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** Que voulez-vous dire par "béguin"?

**Eut une conversation sérieuse? **Oui et non. Oui car je suis toujours sérieuse, non car je ne parle à personne.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** Non.

**Parler avec vos parents?** Non, je crois que la cigogne les as kidnappés.

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** Non.

_Est-ce que vous..._

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Ils sont brun naturellement.

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un?** Bouboule!

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Non, je mange devant un miroir pour être certaine.

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** Si je voudrais en avoir un, ce serait "Death rulz" sur l'épaule.

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Rose.

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** De… hein?

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** Je ne m'en souviens plus. Vous savez, tout ce travail de prédilection…

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** Avant-hier.

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Non.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Non, j'ai bouboule. On va se fiancer bientôt.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Heureus-E! Je suis une femme, figuré vous!

**Portez-vous des pyjamas?** Oui avec des lapins dessus.

**Votre signe astrologique?** Balance.

**Quel heure est-il?** 11:00 P.M.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** Je me suis emmerder, vous pouvez pas savoir.


	8. Fred et George

**Le test de survie, partie huit**

**Votre nom?** Fred et George Weasley!

**Comment vous sentez-vous?** Bien! Prêts a affronter la vie et ses surprises de tous les jours.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi?** Oui.

**Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue?** Mmmm... et si la personne devient nue à cause d'un sushi, ça compte?

**Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité?** Pas vraiment. On aime trop les femmes pour ça.

**Votre sexe?** Bah, on est des mecs! Vous venez vérifier? wink

**Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure?** Des bouffons dans la cour du roi Arthur!

**Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous?** Ont va se venger à l'aide d'un de nos produits.

**Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... ?** Connais pas.

**Votre café favori?** A la vanille, Fred préfère le thé.

**Votre politique de vie?** RIRE!

**Êtes vous mon ange gardien?** On peut être votre gardien, mais on vous garanti pas que les ailes vont venir avec!

**Vous considéré vous comme un poète?** A moins que ça compte d'avoir inventer un bonbon qui fait que l'ont récite durant 3 heures tous les poèmes de Victor Hugo, non.

**Combien stupide vous considéré vous?** Assez stupide pour avoir donner une baguette farceuse a un moldu. Papa a fait une de ses crises... Le moldu aussi, faut dire.

**A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide?** Nous ne sommes pas stupides. Les gens nous trouvent farceurs, mais intelligent. Sauf peut-être pour George... Aie!

**Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être?** Les jumeaux Weasley. Venez visiter notre magasin!

**Votre fruit préféré? **On adore les kiwis. Le nom est drôle. Kiwi, Kiwi, Kiwi!

**Sur une plage nudiste vous... ?** On demande au gens d'essayer de nous différencier. Ce qui est impossible a faire, sauf quand on sait que Fred a un plus petit BIP que moi... et la je crois qu'il va me tuer.

**Faites l'histoire de votre vie.** Bah. Nos parents ont procréer, ont est né, ont à grandi, manger, dormi, été à l'école, on ses rebellé contre un prof con et la ont est majeur, pis ont a notre propre magasin de farces et attrapes!

**Que pensez vous de l'art contemporain?** Franchement? C'est laid.

**Aimez-vous être nu?** Cette question est stupide. Fred dit que vous êtes un pervers. J'approuve. (N/A : En fait, c'est surtout unE perversE!)

**Aimer vous le cheeze whiz?** Je trouve que la texture est étrange. Je me demande si ont peu faire passer ça pour du gel...

**Gaucher ou droitier? **Ont est ambidextre tous les deux.

**Êtes vous intelligent?** Bien sur qu'oui!

**Combien de personnalités avez-vous?** Une seule! On est peut-être semblable mais on à une personnalité différente. Pas comme ce bon vieux Rogue qui lui... ça a pas l'air de bien aller dans sa tête.

**Combien de percing avez-vous?** Aucun.

**Quel a été votre premier mot?** « 'raigné » pour Fred quand il voulait faire peur a notre petit frère, et moi c'était « crounch » quand je voulais mes céréales.

**Êtes-vous superstitieux?** Pas dutout.

**Lisez-vous votre horoscope?** Ca ne nous intéresse pas, ont est occupés vous savez!

**Portez-vous des verres de contact?** Non.

**Un appareil dentaire? **Non plus.

**Pouvez vous conduire?** Ouais, mais on préfère transplaner. C'est rapide, et ça surprend les gens.

**Ronflez-vous?** Oui. La nuit on fait des compétitions pour savoir qui ronfle le plus fort. C'est George qui gagne toujours!

**Léchez-vous vos enveloppes?** Ouais. Vous avez vraiment rien a foutre vous pour demander ça!

**Garder vous un journal?** Non.

**Jouer vous d'un instrument? **Ouais, la trompette pour George.

**Aimez-vous danser?** Oui mais on danse mal, Fred connais la Polka!

**Aimez-vous chanter?** Oui, surtout quand on fait les fous!

**Êtes vous bon a cela?** Non. Mais c'est toujours amusant de rire de nos voix.

**Parler vous au téléphone?** Rarement.

**Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez?** Le terrier est un endroit confortable et tranquille. C'est la ou ont à créer la plupart de nos blagues.

**Êtes vous organisé?** On à pas encore retrouvé notre poil a gratter. On croit qu'il est tombé dans la malle a linge, ce doit être pour ça que papa se gratte toujours...

**Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes?** Non.

**Êtes vous timide? **Pas dutout. Monter sur une table pour danser serait notre genre, et ont adore faire de nouvelles rencontres.

**Parler vous a vous-même?** Dans un sens quand on est jumeaux c'est comme parler à son reflet... mais non.

**Êtes vous une personne matinale?** C'est sur. C'est pour ça qu'on se lève après midi tous les jours!

**Êtes vous vierge?** Hem. Fred oui!

**En êtes-vous fier?** Bien... Moi ouais, ça me donne une longueur d'avance! ...Aie!

**Croyez-vous en la réincarnation?** Non.

**En Dieu?** Nous SOMMES des dieux!

**Aux fantômes?** Qui ne crois pas au fantômes!

**Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot"?** 'Sais pas c'est qui.

**Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir?** Aucun. On veut rester comme on est!

**Quel sera le nom de votre fille?** Frédérique... Nah je déconne.

**Votre garçon?** Georgio... Non vraiment pas!

**Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations?** Bien sur que non, ont est des dieux, ont est immortel! Heheh...

**Ou voulez vous aller? **Présentement? Ho je sais pas, j'aimerais bien retourner à Poudlard et niaiser ce bon vieux Rogue. Remplacer ses chaudron par d'autres en guimauve, par exemple...

_Avez-vous...?_

**Été embrasser?** Oui.

**Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet? **Non, mais donner-nous des noms de ceux qui ont déjà fait ça, on va les prendre comme cobaye!

**Eut un accident en voiture?** Deux fois. La première fois, c'est quand j'ai pris la voiture volante de mon père pour la première fois, la deuxième fois, Fred a transplaner sur le capot d'une voiture et... Bang.

**Été en amour?** Ouip.

_Votre...préféré?_

**Shampooing?** Held & Shoulders.

**Dentifrice?** Colgate.

**Savon?** Bah, celui que maman fait.

**Soupe?** Au oignions

**Pièce?** Notre chambre!

**Instrument?** Hmmm...Cuillère? Tellement drôle les rigodon au Québec! Swing la caisse dans le fond de la boite à bois! Quelque chose du genre la.

_Autre/Ou...?_

**Café ou chocolat chaud?** Chocolat chaud.

**Grand ou petit?** Grand.

**Nouveau ou vieux?** Nouveau.

**Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt?** Jennifer est la meilleure actrice. Même si on la connais pas, je préfère son nom.

**Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt? **Heu...

**Jeans ou chandail?** Chandail pour Fred. Moi aussi. Beaucoup plus rapide a enlever... Heheh…

**Rose ou Lys?** Roses!

**Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera?** Ce que c'est. Faut vivre la vie au jour le jour!

**Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e)?** Fred non, moi oui!

**Un meilleur ami?** Lee Jordan. Il est trop cool, Lee.

_Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...?_

**Pleurer?** Oui. On a essayer un nouveau produit, des bonbons rouges qui goûtent les oignons frais.

**Aider quelqu'un?** Vous savez, vendre nos produits, c'est pas ce que j'appellerais aider... Désolé Fred, mais c'est vrai.

**Acheter quelque chose?** Non.

**Été malade?** Dans le sens vomir ou...? Parce qu'y'a de nos bonbons qui... Okay Fred j'arrête!

**Été voir un film?** Nop.

**Été dans un restaurant?** Ouais. Trois Balais.

**Dit "Je t'aime"?** Non.

**Écrit une lettre?** Une pub pour la Gazette.

**Écrit dans un journal?** Ben ça reviens au même.

**Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin?** Fred... oui!

**Eut une conversation sérieuse?** Oui et non. Oui car j'ai eut une conversation. Non car on est jamais sérieux.

**Fait un câlin a quelqu'un?** Bien, ma petite-amie... Fred fait dire que c'était plus qu'un câlin, mais écouter le pas.

**Parler avec vos parents?** Ouais, tous les jours.

**Eut une bataille avec un ami?** Ouais. Se battre avec Harry avec des oreillers est toujours cool.

_Est-ce que vous..._

**Changer vos yeux de couleurs?** Ils sont bleus naturellement!

**Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un? **Vous avez un trouble de mémoire?

**Manger la bouche ouverte?** Non. C'est trop dégueulasse!

**Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il?** On a triple W dans le dos.

**Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre?** Hum. En bois franc.

**Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter?** Aucun.

**Comment avez vous dépenser votre été?** A faire et vendre nos produits.

**Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche?** Ce matin. Pas ensemble, quand même.

**Êtes-vous fatigué?** Non.

**Êtes-vous seul?** Nah.

**Êtes-vous heureux?** Bah ouais, avec la vie qu'on mène, certain!

**Portez-vous des pyjamas? **Ouais. Sans oublier les pantoufles. C'est important les pantoufles.

**Votre signe astrologique?** Poisson.

**Quel heure est-il?** Environ minuit.

**Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non?** C'était cool, mais essayer de plus en envoyer.


End file.
